


I Ship It

by keylimepie



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Castiel finds some interesting material about Sam and Gabriel on the internet. But Gabriel is lost to them, dead in the other universe. Or is he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908181
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	I Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fill for the "Cas Ships Sabriel" square. 
> 
> I don't 100% remember how everything played out in season 14 so forgive me if that doesn't quite mesh into canon. This is meant to be somewhere vaguely in the first handful of episodes, I think.

Castiel turned the empty vial around in his fingers. He could sense the faint echo of Gabriel, and he felt a pang for the loss of his brother. What he wouldn’t give to have Gabriel pop in here right now and help him with this - not that Gabriel had been inclined to do such things, but maybe, maybe if he had come back alive… well, no sense dwelling on that. Castiel had to get back to researching and see if any more of Gabriel’s grace remained out there. It hadn’t seemed promising for healing Jack, but maybe if they could just get enough of it… 

He opened up the browser on the laptop and stared blankly at the search bar for a moment before finally typing “archangel Gabriel grace” and hitting enter. 

He skimmed through all the religious sites. There were a lot of them. Pages and pages. Maybe he needed to be more specific. Find sites that particularly catered to hunters and occult practitioners. He added “Supernatural” to the search. 

There were different websites coming up now. Some talked about the magical powers of angels, but still seemed to be hokey religious stuff, with no connection to their celestial reality. And then as he scrolled down he noticed “Winchester” in the mix. 

“Sam?” he muttered. “Why is something about Sam coming up?” He clicked on the link. 

It was a simple page of text, so that was a relief after all the pages with blinking glittery blonde angel ladies playing harps. It was called “Grace of the Archangel” which seemed promising, but it started out talking about Sam Winchester. 

Sam was lonely, according to this treatise. Aching and lost, and hiding all his pain deep inside, under keeping busy with hunting and worrying about his family. Castiel felt sadness tugging at his heart for Sam, who was like a brother to him, to be so despondent. Should he have been doing more to support him? Was there more he could be doing now? Castiel kept reading. 

According to the author of the website, Sam pined away for Gabriel, unbeknownst to all around him. Since Gabriel’s apparent death, he had been deeply mourning him. It turned out that they had shared some significant romantic encounters over the years, including a very passionate kiss that Sam still thought about all the time. 

Castiel tore his eyes away from the screen and stared off into the distance in shock. Sam and Gabriel were in love? He had never even considered the possibility before and yet in that one startling burst of clarity, it all made sense. Of course, Gabriel tended to help them if Sam was involved, if Sam persuaded him. Sam’s tender care had turned him around from the frightful state he had been in, and perhaps he had even died to save Sam more than anyone else. Castiel found himself shedding a few tears for the pain of his brothers, to have so cruelly lost each other. 

He heard Dean’s footsteps in the hallway, and knew he’d be in soon with his cup of coffee. He didn’t want to trouble Dean with this. Castiel forwarded the link to the website to his own phone, erased the browser history, and shut Dean’s laptop before he could come into the room. He would need to do more research. 

* 

Castiel continued to investigate this line of research whenever he had a few spare moments. There were many, many similar pages out there delving into the complex, detailed, and sometimes conflicting accounts of Sam and Gabriel’s courtship. By the time Castiel clued in that these writings were speculations and fantasies based on the Winchester Gospels, it was too late. He was already thoroughly convinced that there was definitely something between them. 

One quiet afternoon, as he sat back and thumbed through page after page of an exploration of the concept of Sam as a college student and Gabriel as a barista, he had another sudden insight. If there was any truth to this (of course there was truth to this; it was obvious; Castiel had eyes, did he not?) it would be a simple enough thing to find Gabriel himself, rather than fussing over seeking out any grace he may have left on earth. 

The bunker contained among its many tomes a few excellent volumes exploring the magical origins of fairy tales. Within one of these was a spell designed to bring one’s true love back. It was not powerful enough magic to undo death, the writer cautioned, but it could bring a lover back in a variety of ways. One who had been lost at sea would find land and come home, for example. One who was stuck in an apprenticeship in a distant village would find that situation ended and be free to return. As long as both parties’ hearts were yearning for each other, the spell would bring them together. 

Castiel had also been observing Sam more carefully than usual lately. He inquired after Sam’s emotional health, he made sure to say supportive and complimentary things to him, he even started fixing Sam’s favorite breakfast foods in the morning, in addition to Dean’s morning coffee and bacon. One morning as he was setting in front of Sam a whole grain bagel with peanut butter, a dish of freshly cut cantaloupe, and a cup of coffee with oat milk and stevia, Dean snorted in obvious disgust. 

“I’ll just eat my napkin I guess,” Dean grumbled. “Not like I just got back from being possessed by an archangel or anything.” 

“Your bacon is still frying, Dean,” Castiel said. “I know you prefer it on the crisp side and I didn’t want to remove it too early. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll attend to frying your eggs.” 

Dean made a sneering, mocking face behind Castiel’s back. “‘S okay Cas, I know Sam’s your favorite. I think it’s real sweet, you two.” His tone indicated that he thought that it was anything but sweet. 

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean and started eating, deeming it not worth rising to the bait. In a few moments, when Dean had been served, and Jack had bounded into the kitchen and grabbed a box of his favorite cereal (though Cas insisted that he also eat some fruit) and Cas sat down next to Dean and sipped his coffee, the issue had entirely blown over and been forgotten. 

Later that afternoon, Sam was sitting alone in his room and Cas came, seeming nervous. “I wonder if I could take this opportunity to speak with you privately?” he asked, hovering in the doorway. 

“Sure,” Sam said. He sat up and put his book down, and Cas came in and closed the door. Cas hesitated in the middle of the room for a moment, looking around. “What’s up, Cas?” 

There was a pile of matchbooks from various motels and diners on one of the shelves, and Cas picked up one of them and fidgeted it between his fingers. “I, uh, wanted to speak to you about… a very personal matter. Sam, I… I wanted to know what you think about- who you think about- that is, is there possibly anyone that you have had romantic feelings for lately?” Cas put the matchbook down and sat on the bed and studied Sam, his expression very serious. “Please be honest with me, I just want to do everything I possibly can to fulfill any such wishes you might have.” 

Sam’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “Cas- you- this- this is quite a… shock.” Sam took a slow, deep breath. “I am- flattered. But, um. I’m sorry, I- you’re really throwing me for a loop here because I always thought- but no, I’m so sorry, I don’t- you’re my brother, Cas. I love you like a brother. It can’t ever be that way between us. I’m sorry.” 

Castiel squinted. “Sam, what on earth are you talking about?” 

“What am I talking about? What are you talking about!” 

“I was trying to subtly ask you, without bringing up any particular name, if there was someone that you had been in love with. Someone whom you might believe is lost to you.” 

“That kinda sums up everyone I’ve ever been in love with,” Sam said ruefully. “Honestly I just try not to even think about it anymore.” He sat quietly for a few minutes, picking at a fraying thread on the knee of his jeans, his eyes cast down. Cas sat quietly too, uncertain if he was supposed to be offering comfort. At last, Sam said, “You’re going to think I’m nuts.” 

Cas shrugged. “My only romantic encounters have been with a demon who was using me and a reaper who then killed me. Try me.” 

Sam shook his head. “Fair enough. It’s… It was Gabriel.” 

There were any number of ways that Sam could have envisioned Castiel reacting to the news that he was in love with his older brother. He could have been confused, he could have been angry, he could have even burst out laughing. What Sam did not expect was what Castiel did, which was to leap to his feet, punch his fist in the air, and shout, “Yessss!” 

“Uh-” Sam began, but Cas was on a roll. 

“I knew it! I _knew_ it! My ship is utterly valid!” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“It’s, uh, an internet expression for- it’s not important, Sam. What’s important is that, knowing that you love Gabriel, we have a very good chance of bringing him home.” 

Sam shook his head in disbelief, trying to stave off the impending tears. “You think we- I can bring him back from the dead?” he asked, his voice catching on a sob. 

“No, that would not work; this spell is not that powerful. But Sam… when have you ever known Gabriel to actually be dead?” 

* 

They discussed the specifics of the spell and came to the decision to keep it between themselves for now. The other world folks would probably not be very understanding, and Dean was still dealing with a lot. Jack, too, would best be left out of it. If it came to it, they agreed to come clean later and explain what they had done. 

So Cas went to gather the ingredients from among the bunker’s store rooms, tucking them all carefully into a small duffel bag that he then carried to Sam’s room. He passed Dean in the hallway just as he was on his way back. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Sam an awful lot,” Dean said. He stared at the duffel bag suspiciously. 

Cas shifted the bag farther towards his back, as if Dean would no longer notice it that way. “We have been- have had much to discuss- some personal discussions, Sam and I, yes,” Castiel said. 

A pained look crossed Dean’s face, and he struggled for a moment before bringing it to a more neutral one. “That’s… that’s great, Cas. I’m happy for you. For you both.” He took a deep breath and steeled himself, then clapped Cas on the shoulder. 

“...Thank you?” Cas said. 

“Hey, I’ll leave you to it,” Dean said, walking away. Cas squinted after him in utter confusion for a few seconds before getting back to the task at hand. 

Once back in Sam’s room, Cas unloaded the ingredients and began preparing the spell on Sam’s desk. It was simple enough, and they soon completed the chanting and lit the bowl, resulting in a pinkish-orange flare of flames. 

“Now what happens?” Sam asked. 

“Now is the hard part, we wait and see. It could take a long time. Days, weeks, maybe months. There are so many ways it could play out, if it works. We just don’t know. 

“And it’s only if he’s alive _and_ if he loves me too.” Sam sat on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands, sighing. 

“Have faith, Sam,” Cas said. 

* 

Days went by and they resumed their normal rhythms. Sam continued doing research and fielding phone calls for the teams of hunters that were out in the field. He was starting to resign himself to the idea that the spell had not worked for one reason or another. 

It was almost a week later and the bunker was fairly empty, with teams on five active hunts out around the country. Dean and Jack were in the kitchen making lunch together. Maggie and another of the hunters were shelving files in the archives. Mary and Bobby had gone on a Walmart run. Sam was printing and laminating new fake ID’s for everyone and watching the phones. Cas had just gone into the kitchen to ask if Jack wanted to go for a nature walk with him when there was suddenly a glowing portal in the middle of the room. 

Sam pulled his gun out and readied himself for an attack. He could hear shuffling feet in the hallway behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder - Dean, Cas, and Jack had just come from the kitchen and were similarly wary and preparing themselves. 

No sooner had Sam turned his head back to watch the rift when a figure stumbled out of it and leaned against the nearest table. He was tattered and dirty, with shaggy honey blond hair obscuring his face; nonetheless Sam could see who it was. At least he thought. He hoped. Then he raised his head and looked at Sam. 

“Gabe,” Sam whispered, and he ran to him and crouched by his side. Gabriel sagged toward him and collapsed into his arms as the rift fizzled out. 

“Sam,” he moaned. “Oh crap, what a time I’ve had. Didn’t think I’d ever see you again, kiddo.” 

“I thought you were dead,” Sam said, stroking a hand over his hair. “I never would have left if-” 

“I just wanted you safe,” Gabriel said. “I was hiding in the woods, the real me. When I found out they both came over here… did everything I could to get back here. Didn’t think I’d ever find the stuff I needed. Finally lucked out. It was like a…” 

“Miracle?” Sam offered. Gabriel nodded. Sam huffed out a laugh, tilted Gabriel’s face up gently, and kissed him. Gabriel made a surprised squeak and then clutched at his shirt and kissed him back. 

Unnoticed to either, across the room Dean gasped. “What the hell?” he hissed out. “What the _hell_ is this?” Jack studied the tableau with curiosity. 

Castiel just grinned in delight. “It’s Sabriel,” he said. 

“What _what_?” Dean exclaimed, thumping Cas on the arm. “Why are you looking so gleeful? Your ho of a brother just stole your boyfriend!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. Sam is not and never has been my boyfriend. I am extremely pleased that my brother is alive and that he and Sam are finally together.” 

“Sabriel, huh? Is that one of those stupid fandom ship things like Dest-” Dean stopped suddenly and clapped his hand over his own mouth. “Nothing. Uh. Nevermind.” He flushed scarlet as Cas turned to stare at him. 

“I suppose. Perhaps I have more research to do into other ships.” He studied Dean, gazing deep into his eyes. Dean stared back. They forgot about everything else. Minutes ticked by. 

Sam and Gabriel had stopped kissing, for now, and Sam helped Gabriel to his feet. Gabriel’s grace was starting to trickle back in, enough that he was able to restore his appearance and clothing to their former condition, just as they’d been the day he left. He touched the cut on Sam’s hand, scabbed over and half-healed, that he’d made for the blood for the spell, and healed that too. They had just noticed that others were in the room. Gabriel was about to approach and make his greetings when Dean said “I’ll get you started on that,” to Cas, leaned in, and kissed him. 

“Destiel,” Sam murmured. Of all the memories that flashed through his mind at the moment, the high school musical girls and their term for Dean and Cas’s romance jumped out. 

Gabriel grinned up at him and squeezed his hand. “I ship it, too.” 


End file.
